


The walls have ears & the cameras have eyes

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeFuck's One-shots [4]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bottom Booker DeWitt, Clothed Sex, During Canon, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Top Jack (BioShock), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Jack & Booker have a quick romp while going through Rapture.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Jack
Series: Booker_DeFuck's One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741141
Kudos: 11





	The walls have ears & the cameras have eyes

He was slammed harshly up against the wall, pinned & held there by hands, lips, a knee between his legs.

“Jack,” Booker gasped, “There’s a camera _right there._ Someone could be watching.” He was silenced by a bruising kiss against his lips, teeth clicking together, tongues dancing against each other before Jack finally pulled away.

“Let them,” He growled, grasping Booker's hips with an almost bruising grip, “Ryan, Atlas, hell even Cohen. Let them all watch.” His lips latched onto a spot on Booker's neck, right under his chin, sucking a bruise into it.

Booker let out a breathless chuckle, followed by a gasp, “What even brought this on, Jackie?”

Jack ground his hips against Booker's stomach, having to bend down ever so slightly to suck on the shorter man's collar bone, “I couldn’t help myself. You looked so handsome tearing that splicer apart.”

“You like seeing me doing flips & acrobatics & all, huh?” Another breathless laugh, followed by a moan as his shirt was ripped open, Jack attacking the new skin with the same bruising kisses & suckles.

“I’ve never seen a person that flexible before that wasn’t a spider splicer.” Jack admonished, pinching Booker’s side at the laugh that left him. They shared a few more kisses, drawing blood & moans from one another in a familiar dance, when suddenly Jack grasped Booker under his legs, & the older man was forced to straddle his boyfriend’s muscular midsection. Jack was built like a bull, all that muscle as much for show as it was for sheer power. Booker, in comparison, was lean, his muscles built up over years of physical work, leaning towards speed & agility in equal measures to strength. Good thing Booker was also very flexible, easily wrapping his muscular thighs around Jack & squeezing, getting another bite to his shoulders as a result.

Booker aimed a smirk at the camera off to the side as his pants were pulled down & Jack slid in, in one thrust. Booker was still dripping from their previous romp in another corner of the decrepit city of Rapture, his cunt leaking at the pleasure that shot through his entire body. Jack wasn’t far behind, dick already painfully hard as he thrust into his boyfriend. Booker turned his head away from the camera to see Jack giving him the sweetest smile Booker had ever had directed his way, a stark contrast to the bruising pace he had set, fucking up into Booker with all of his strength.

Moan after shameless moan fell from Jack’s lips while Booker had gritted his teeth to keep in all of those lovely, flustered noises. Jack set his sights on Booker’s neck & chest, peppering the darker skin there in bruises & bite marks. He wrapped his lips around a nipple & gave it a suck. Booker gasped, his mouth falling open.

“Dirty move, Jack.” He growled, but Jack was too busy with his meal to pay attention, only tuning back in when the words were replaced by breathless gasps & delicious moans. Jack always knew how to turn his cold & stock boyfriend into a flustered mess. Seeing him go ever so slightly cross-eyed as his mouth fell open in a deep moan only brought Jack closer to the edge. And then he licked a stripe from Booker's shoulder to his collar bone, over all of those adorable freckles, & Booker physically melted.

Booker grabbed Jack by the back of his neck as they both came closer to orgasming, digging his nail in, choking the younger man & drawing blood. Jack kept on pistoning his hips upwards, chasing his sweet release when his boyfriend grabbed his jaw roughly, his calloused fingers digging into the soft skin of his cheeks, & smashed their lips together.

They pulled away panting, both breathless & dripping in sweat, leaning on each other as they came down from their highs.

“Good boy, Jackie.” Jack preened at the praise, a smile able to put the sun to shame falling onto his lips when Booker kissed his nose gently.

“I love you.” He sang out, nuzzling Booker's bruised up neck.

“I'm gonna kill ye both.” Came a low growl from Jack's hip, Atlas' voice breaking the moment. It only served to make both men laugh. Sure he would. Sure.


End file.
